


Nature Girls

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Marissa goes camping with Hanna, Sophie, and Clara.





	Nature Girls

Marissa Wiegler opened her eyes to the sound of a woodpecker rapping its beak against the trunk of a tree. For a minute she forgot where she was. Then she heard the voices of three different girls: Hanna, Sophie, and Clara. Rubbing the sleep off her face, she picked herself up and crawled out of her camping tent in her satin blue pajamas.

“Good morning, Marissa.”

Hanna was the first one to greet her. She was standing between her friends at their fire pit holding up a wooden spatula and metal frying pan. She was wearing a striped tank top and khaki shorts. 

“Mornin’,” Marissa grumbled. She rose up on her bare feet and found Sophie laughing at her messy bed hair. 

“Where’s a brush when you need one?”

“Sophie, don’t be rude,” Clara said, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Marissa ignored them and walked toward her handbag to grab her cellphone. Pulling it out, she forgot that she still needed to charge it and cursed under her breath. Hanna moved and stood behind her with breakfast. 

“Are you hungry, Marissa? I made eggs,” she spoke softly.

“I need to find an outlet,” the redhead woman answered. 

“You won’t find any here!” Sophie exclaimed. “We’re part of nature now!”

Clara forked and gobbled some of her fluffy eggs on the styrofoam plate she had laid on top of her kneecaps. “You’re a great cook, Hanna,” she spoke with her mouth full. 

“Thank you,” Hanna smiled. 

“I could go for some coffee,” Marissa sighed, throwing her phone back into the bag. 

“There’s no coffee,” Hanna frowned. “Sophie spilled the bag yesterday, remember?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Sophie protest.

“You never mean to do anything,” Clara smirked. 

Marissa pinched the bridge of her nose. _What the hell am I doing out here in the woods with these girls?_ she was thinking.


End file.
